The Stupidity Test
by TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin
Summary: The Avengers and their friends are given the challenge of doing the 100-question stupidity test... And they're determined to answer every question with a 'yes'.
1. Shawarma Gunk

Tony was down in his workshop, doing his usual genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist stuff (he was actually just welding some stuff together) when Jervis suddenly spoke up.

"Sir, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner want to come in."

Tony took off his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist mask (aka, welding mask), tossed it to one side and exited his workshop, "Send them in." He told Jervis. He walked into his kitchen to see Bruce and Steve already there.

"Hey Stark, good to see you again." Said Steve as if seeing Tony again was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Good to see you too, Cap." Said Tony, "How's the big guy, Bruce?"

"Pretty good." Said Bruce, "No one's seen him for a while."

"So... What brings you here?" Asked Tony (who wanted to get back to his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-ing), "Need help saving the world? Have you invited me to come to kick Loki in the head? I've always wanted to do that, you know. Ever since he pushed me out the window."

Steve held up a sheet of paper, "The Avengers have been given a challenge." He explained, "We have to do all 100 stupid things on this list... And it was _not_ my idea."

Tony took the sheet of paper from Steve, "Who's making us do this, Nick Fury?" He asked.

Bruce shrugged, "We suspect him to."

"Let's just get these stupid things over and done-" Steve began, but he was interrupted by Jervis's annoying mechanical voice.

"Sir, there's a god with a big hammer outside. I think I should let him in."

Tony looked surprised, "Thor?" He asked, "Yeah sure, let him in."

A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Thor stepped out, "I have been summoned." He announced, "This 'Stupidity Test' I must do with you. Where is it?"

Right here." Said Tony, holding up the paper, "We were just about to-"

"Sir, there are two assassins at your door." Said Jervis.

Thor jumped, "Who said that?" He asked, wildly looking around.

"Can you program that thing to stop interrupting us?" Asked Steve.

"I think he could." Said Bruce, "Since Jervis is able to recognise people and have conversations, it's only reasonable that it can understand when a sentence or conversation is over. Knowing that information, it could be programmed to only talk when a conversation is-"

"What should I say to the assassins?" Asked Jervis (interrupting again).

"Tell them that if they're going to assassinate any of us, they're going to be shot." Said Tony.

"Stark, what if they're Clint and Natasha!" Steve exclaimed.

"Then _don't_ shoot them." Said Tony simply.

"They are Clint and Natasha." Jervis confirmed.

"Where are you?" Thor asked "By the name of Asgard, show yourself!" He looked behind the kitchen counter, "Feel the wrath of Mjolnir, fiend!" He smashed the trash can with his hammer.

"You can send them in." Tony told Jervis, "I doubt they're going to assassinate us." He turned to Thor, who was looking through the cupboards in search for the source of Jervis's voice, occasionally smashing a suspicious-looking bowl or glass. "Please stop doing that." He told the god of thunder.

The elevator doors opened yet again and the two assassins, Clint and Natasha stepped into the kitchen. Pepper entered after them.

"Hi, can we get this Stupidity Test over and done with now?" Asked Natasha.

Steve stared at her, "There are one hundred questions." He said, "I don't think we'll be finishing too quickly."

"Well, now that we're all here, we can start." Said Bruce. "What's the first question?"

Tony looked down at the paper, "Ok, question number one... _Have you ever forgotten to put the lid on the blender, turned it on and have all the stuff fly out and go everywhere?_"

"No." Said Steve.

"No." Said Bruce.

"No." Said Natasha.

"No." Said Clint.

"No." Said Thor from inside the fridge, "Where are you, strange voice?"

"No." Said Pepper.

"Ok, that's done. Next question?" Said Natasha.

Tony shook his head, "Since none of us have done that, let's do it!" He suggested. "In fact, how about we do it for _all_ our questions?"

"I think that's a great idea." Said Pepper.

"I think that's a terrible idea." Said Clint.

"What harm can it do?" Asked Tony, opening a cupboard and taking out his blender. Thor got out of the fridge and threw some shawarma he found into it.

"Alright everyone!" Said Bruce, "Stand back!" Everyone scampered behind the kitchen counter.

They crouched there for a little while before Steve asked, "Who's turning it on?"

"I will." Pepper volunteered getting up.

"No." Tony said, pulling her back down behind the counter, "I am _not_ letting you ruin your dress. You're wearing the Iron Man one today and you know it's my favourite."

"Because it's got you on it" Steve muttered.

"Shut up." Said Tony.

Natasha sighed, "_I'll_ go do it." She said, getting up and stalking over to the blender.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Bruce asked Clint.

"Nah." Said Clint, waving his hand dismissively, "She's not going to let a blenderful of half-frozen gunk stop her from proving she's better than us men."

"And woman." Pepper added.

"And woman." Clint confirmed.

"Ok, here goes." Natasha called, "Turning on a blender full of... Stuff without a lid on in three... Two... ONE!" She clicked the 'On' button for the blender and dived behind the counter. A second later, the blender started spraying mashed up food around the kitchen, looking remarkably like a fountain.

A few minutes later when the blender had sprayed all the mashed up food that was inside it, Natasha turned it off and Tony wrote _yes_ next to question one. "One down, ninety-nine to go!"

"We may as well do the second one now." Said Bruce.

Steve looked over at the list, "_Have you ever gotten your head stuck between stair rails_?" He read and looked expectedly at Tony.

"We don't have any stairs here." Tony told everyone, "So let's use the elevator."

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"What is an elevator?" Asked Thor, "Is it another anonymous voice like your butler?"

"Tony, I don't think it's very safe to get people's heads stuck in elevator doors." Pepper told Tony, "In fact, something tell me it's life-threatening.:"

"Seriously?" Asked Tony, "We're Earth's Mightiest Heroes! I don't think we'll be _that_ hurt!"

"Put on your helmet and do it yourself." Said Clint, I don't want to risk decapitation over some test."

Tony blinked at him, "What?"

"Or you could asked Axridr not to harm you." Thor suggested.

"Who's Axridr?" Asked Tony.

"The mysterious voice." Said Thor, "I gave it a name."

"It's name's Jervis." Bruce told him.

Thor frowned, "Not Axridr?"

"Nope."

Thor looked a bit upset, "Alright, then." He said, "Tell Jervis not to decapitate you and we shall watch."

"I have such supportive friends." Tony muttered, but he walked up to the elevator anyway. "Jervis, can you close the door on my head, but not enough to hurt or decapitate me? And can you also NOT move the elevator? Because then I would die."

"Sissy." Steve muttered.

"Good luck." Said Bruce.

"Be careful not to die." Said Clint.

Natasha punched him lightly, "You're not helping." She said.

"That's the point." Clint told her.

The elevator doors opened and Tony stuck his head in the gap. The doors closed (not completely because his head was in the way). Pepper held her breath and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Do not worry, Pepperoni." Thor said gently, "If the Man of Iron dies, he would of died a noble death, being an idiot."

"You're a great friend." Said Tony, "Ok Jervis, you can release my head now." The doors opened and Tony took a step back. He turned to The Avengers and Pepper and grinned, "See?" He asked, "Easy!"

"I was hoping you'd die." Said Clint, trying to sound disappointed. Tony hit him.

"Next question?" Asked Natasha.

"Nah, shawarma now, stupid things later." Said Tony.

Bruce blinked at him, "You've got shawarma here?" He asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's my favourite food!" He said, "It's all in the fridge." He walked over to the fridge and opened it up, "Hey, where's it gone?" He asked.

Thor looked sheepish, "It sacrificed it's life for the Stupidity Test." He said. Everyone stared at him. "But no worries, we can lick it off the walls!"

Tony looked at the shawarma gunk that was sprayed all over the kitchen by the blender, "Yuck, no thanks." He said, "Let's just do the stupid Stupidity Test and then go down to the Shawarma Shop."

**AN: So what do you think? Please review and you'll get free shawarma! **

**Here's the shawarma to all those who have reviewed: [] [] []**

**If you don't like shawarma, here are some cookies: (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Smashing Chairs

**AN: Sorry I misspelt Jarvis's name, people! ^_^'**

_Stupidity Test: 2% complete_

The avengers were cleaning up the kitchen. They would have asked Jarvis to do it, but Pepper insisted that sharing things like the job of cleaning shawarma gunk off the kitchen walls and counter are perfect 'bonding activities'. Tony didn't enjoy it much, partly because it was work that didn't include any skill, but mostly because it didn't include any genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-ing. He was about to tell Pepper that, but she had already walked out the door to do Pepper-stuff.

"Is being an idiot fun?" Thor asked Tony as he threw the trash can he destroyed into the spare trash can and sweeping some shawarma gunk off the counter and onto the floor.

"Yeah, it's heaps of fun." Tony replied, "Hey, since you're so keen, why not do the next thing on the list?"

"Man the life boats." Steve muttered.

"Alright." Said Thor happily, "What is next on the holy Stupidity Test?"

Tony tossed the wet cloth he was using to clean shawarma gunk off the table into the bin and looked down at the list, "Ok, number three is: Have you ever broken a chair by leaning back on it?"

"I think Thor's going to be really good at that." Said Clint, "Make sure he holds his hammer when he does it so the chair will break sooner."

Thor grabbed his hammer, "Where is this chair I must smash?" He asked, "A puny chair is no match or Mjolnir!" To prove his point, he walked out onto the roof and started smashing some wooden chairs that were out there.

"Thor, you're meant to break a chair by _sitting_ on one, not smashing them with your hammer!" Steve called.

"Do you want me to tamper with it so it would be easier to break?" Bruce asked.

"Don't bother." Said Natasha, "Tampered with or not, it'll break pretty soon."

Thor looked over at the only chair he hadn't smashed to smithereens, "So am I just supposed to sit on it?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, and lean back on it so only one or two legs are touching the ground." Steve confirmed, "Not that I think it's a good idea-"

"It's alright, Captain of America." Said Thor, sitting down on the chair and leaning it back as far as it would go, "I am willing to risk injury to be an idiot... Isn't that what you mortals do these days?"

Natasha sighed, "I think he's taking this all too seriously." She muttered.

Clint nodded, "You've got that right." He said.

"Ok, have fun." Said Tony, "I'm going to go inside and do more genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-ing."

"And he was pissed off at _us_ for not being supportive?" Asked Steve.

"As I said once, 'a lot of intelligent people's minds work in strange ways'." Said Bruce.

"Yeah, and as _I_ said once, 'a lot of insane people's minds are like that, too'." Clint added.

Five minutes later, there was absolutely no progress. Thor rocked backwards and forwards on his chair, the Avengers hung around on the roof, spitting on tiny little passer-bys and Tony was down in his workshop, doing more of his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-ing.

"Alright, this is boring." Said Natasha, "Let's do something fun." She turned to Bruce, "Get the list."

"Sure." Said Bruce and he disappeared inside the tower.

"How many stupid things are left for us to do?" Asked Clint.

"When Thor breaks that chair, we'll only have 97 left." Steve told him.

Clint groaned, "How long do you think that'll take."

Natasha shrugged, "At the speed we're going, about a week or so."

"Lovely."

Bruce re-appeared, holding the list. "Ok." He announced, "Next on the list is: Has your chewing gum ever fallen out of your mouth when you were trying to speak?"

"Nope." Said Steve, Clint and Natasha.

"What is chewing gum?" Thor asked, his chair falling forward and landing on four legs again. He tilted the chair back again.

"Chewing gum is something that tastes of toothpaste that teenagers chew because it makes them look cool and they can stick it under desks and spit it onto footpaths for people to step on." Natasha told him.

"Who's got some?" Asked Thor, swinging back and forth on the chair, "If it tastes like toothpaste, this 'chewing gum' thing must be good. It has a nice taste, toothpaste does and I once at a whole-" He fell out of the chair.

"Seriously, it's not really that good." Steve told Thor as he helped him back into the chair, "But I'm pretty sure Tony's got some, I think he'll give some to us if we ask."

"Or we _can_ just go and nick some." Clint suggested, "I like nicking things, especially if they belong to Stark."

"Or we can ask." Said Bruce.

"Really, I'm fine with nicking it. I actually think it'll be pretty fun." Steve said to Bruce.

"What are you going to nick?" Asked Tony, walking out onto the roof of the tower, "By the way, the next question is 'Has your chewing gum ever fallen out of your mouth when you were trying to speak?', do you want some chewing gum so we can try?"

"Yes!" Thor jumped to his feet and rushed over to Tony, "I need the chewing gum so I can prove I have done something no other member of Asgard has done so far!"

"Yeah, sure." Said Tony, giving him some. He then turned to Steve, "Hey Cap, wanna try to get the gum fall out of your mouth by-"

"No." Said Steve at once.

"Can I try?" Asked Thor.

"Nat?"

"No." Said Natasha at once, "And only Clint's allowed to call me that."

"Can I?" Thor asked.

"Sorry, Guy-Katniss?" Tony turned to Clint.

"No." Said Clint, eyeing the packet of chewing gum warily, "I hate that stuff and I don't want to talk about it."

"Really?" Tony asked, trying not to look at Thor who was trying to get his attention. "Care to tell us why?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"I said: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Right, sorry." He looked over at Bruce, "Hey Doc, care to...?"

Bruce held up one hand, "No thanks." He said.

Tony sighed, "Ok, Thor?"

"May I?"

"Yeah sure, here." He gave Thor some gum, "Now go back to breaking the chair." Thor went back to the chair and resumed rocking back and forth on it. Tony looked back down at the list, "We may as well do another one while Thor breaks his chair..."

"Sounds good to me." Said Natasha, "What's next?"

Tony stared down at the paper, "The next one doesn't look like something we can do on purpose, so let's do..." He moved his finger down the list, "Number 92: _Have you ever drawn finger puppets on your hands and named them?_." He drew a pen out of his pocket and tossed it over to Clint, "Here, you do it."

Clint caught the pen, "Goodbye, dignity." He muttered. He drew a little smiley face on his thumb that looked like Tony, "This one's called Moron. The only reason we keep him in our group is so we can hate his guts." He said, he drew another on his index finger that looked like Natasha, "This is Tashie." He drew another face that looked like Steve on his middle finger, "That's the Captain. He and Tashie like to make fun of Moron because Moron likes to make fun of them." He drew Thor's face on his ring finger, "And that's Lightning. He carries a big hammer around, so Moron doesn't make fun of him often."

"If only that were true." Thor murmured.

"And this is Hawkeye." He drew himself on his pinkie, "He's really awesome and He shoots at Moron whenever Moron's annoying."

"What about me?" Asked Bruce.

"You're right here." Clint told him, drawing Hulk's face on his palm, "This is Hulkie. Hulkie bashes Moron up whenever he gets too annoying."

"You're a lovely friend." Tony sighed as he ticked number 92 off the list, "Now we've got to keep Thor talking so the gum will fall out of his mouth and I can modify the stupid chair so it'll break sooner."

As the five of them turned to Thor, Thor's chair leg suddenly snapped and he fell to the ground. And then as he said "Ouch", the gum fell out of his mouth.

"Hey, you just killed two birds with one stone!" Said Tony, then he looked over at Clint who was glaring at him, "It's a figure of speech." He explained to the assassin. "It has nothing to do with actually killing birds."

"Well, that's 3 and 4 done on the list." Said Steve optimistically, "95 left to go."

**AN: Review and you get shawarma! [] [] [] []**


	3. What Happened at the Grocery Store

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating too much, it's frikken exam week! :(**

**By the way, if this chapter gives you any stupid ideas and you go and hurt yourself, I am not going to be held responsible.**

_Stupidity Test 5% complete..._

"This test is just plain stupid!" Said Bruce as he read through the list, "Half these things are mistakes, not stupid things!"

"That's why it's called the _Stupid_ity test." Tony told him.

"What are we doing next?" Asked Natasha, "I'm losing interest in this thing, it needs to be more fun."

Clint looked over Bruce's shoulder at the list, "Let's do..." His eyes scanned the list and he randomly chose one, "Number 34, _Have you ever been kicked out of a grocery store/off their property_?"

Bruce smiled, "This is gonna be fun." He predicted.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Half an hour later, the Avengers were standing outside the biggest grocery store Tony could find (the bigger the store, the more fun you can have trashing it and getting kicked out. This is a true fact, you can test it any time). Getting there had taken longer than planned because halfway there, they were swarmed by a screaming mob of paparazzis who wanted their Captain America trading cards and Hulk plushies signed. Fortunately, most of the Avengers had gone through many unpleasant situations, so escaping through the sewers was no problem at all.

"At last!" Thor boomed, "We can go into a store to get kicked straight out! We will be very stupid!"

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Natasha.

"I think he's taking this too seriously." Steve told her.

"Let us go!" Thor shouted and he charged into the store, the rest of the Avengers followed.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

.:Phase One:.

At the front of the store, six rows of shopping trolleys were arranged into a neat line. Clint ran up to one, "Get in!" He called to Natasha, "This is gonna be really fun!"

Natasha climbed into the trolley and Clint pushed her through the aisles, running at top speed. Then he jumped into the trolley with her. Shoppers scattered the second they saw the bizarre sight. Without anyone to steer, the trolley lost control and crashed into a shelf, sending cereal packets flying.

"That was fun!" Natasha agreed as they climbed out of the wreckage, "Let's do it again!"

Unfortunately for the test, the shop assistants were too scared of Earth's Mightiest Heroes to try to kick them out...

.:Phase Two:.

In another part of the store, Steve and Thor were at the refrigerators that held all the milk and cream. Both men were emptying cartons onto the floor.

"Have you ever been ice skating?" Steve asked as he poured the contents of a milk bottle onto the floor. He waved at some onlookers.

"No, I have not." Thor replied, smashing open some containers of cream with his hammer and letting its contents splash onto the already wet ground.

"Me neither." Said Steve, "Right, I guess that's enough, let's wait for a while." He and Thor opened the freezer doors and wandered off somewhere to kill 5 or so minutes.

_Five minutes or so later..._

The milk and cream had frozen over to create some sort of mini ice rink and all the Avengers except Bruce were skidding around, crashing into each other and occasionally falling onto the displays of cake that were set up over the store.

But _still_ no one came to yell at them...

.:Phase Three:.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked Bruce.

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, it's perfectly safe."

Bruce had to disagree with that. He and Tony were standing on top of one of the aisles, they had made a bungy cord from the cheap underwear on sale (no one knew why the grocery store was selling underwear, but you have to admit, the elastic from them _can_ make a pretty good bungee cord). The only reason Tony considered the whole thing to be 'safe' was because he had filled a 10 inch deep paddling pool (another thing that isn't always available in a grocery store) with soda for him to land in if the underwear-bungee cord was dysfunctional.

"I've got a feeling that this is a bad idea." Bruce went on, "And there are people looking." He pointed over to a small group of shoppers who had brought out their phones and cameras to film YouTube's next biggest hit: _Tony Stark flying without his suit_.

"But that's the point, isn't it?" Tony asked, "I mean, aren't we _supposed_ to get people to look? That's the only way to get them to kick us out."

"I don't think they can kick a dead body out of a shop." Said Bruce.

"Do not worry, Stark!" Thor called from somewhere nearby, "We shall come to your funeral!"

"I place first dibs on his stuff!" Clint called from somewhere else.

"I bags keeping Jarvis!" Natasha chimed in, "And I'm getting his suit!"

"You're really boosting my confidence." Said Tony, shaking his head, "Right, here I go. Now or never!" He jumped off the aisle.

"Hey Stark!" Steve called, "I think you're supposed to have the rope attached to you before you jump." He ran to the aisle and caught Tony before he could hit the ground.

"I knew that." Said Tony, getting to his feet, "I'm going to try that again."

And for some reason, they weren't told off...

.:Phase Four:.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Steve.

"It's art!" Clint told him.

"It looks like you just emptied a whole lot of mustard and pasta sauce onto the floor!" Steve told him.

"It's _abstract_ art!" Natasha argued.

She and Clint had spent the last ten minutes emptying all the sauces they could find onto the floor and smearing the stuff all over the shelves, walls and even the ceiling. Whenever someone passed by, they would chase them, flicking barbeque sauce at them.

And for some reason, the shopkeeper still didn't come...

.:Phase Five:.

Thor and Steve stepped out of the bathrooms, they had changed into the grocery store's uniforms (after Thor complained for a good two minutes) and had a brief plan in their minds.

"Right, act innocent." Steve muttered. Thor nodded and the two of them wandered through the long aisles. Occasionally, they would come across another Avenger attempting to get kicked out of the store with no luck.

Finally, a young woman walked up to them, "Excuse me?" She asked timidly, "Are you... Are you in the Avengers?"

"No." Said Steve at once, "We work here."

"We have nothing to do with them and don not even think about asking if we are Thor and Captain America because we are not." Thor added helpfully.

The woman relaxed slightly, "Then can you tell me where the bread is?" She asked.

"Yes, right here." Thor threw a loaf of bread at the woman's face, "Catch!"

The loaf bounced off the woman's head and landed on the pasta sauce-stained floor. The woman picked up the loaf, cast them a dirty look and informed them that she was going to tell the manager about their behaviour. As she strode away, she missed Steve and Thor's triumphant looks.

I'm getting kind of tired from saying this, but they _still_ weren't kicked out.

.:Phase Six:.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, she held onto her orange with one hand, she glared at her opponent on the other side of the aisle...

"Thorachu, I choose you!" She shouted and she hurled the orange as hard and far as she could. As it hit the ground, it smashed open.

"Thorachu! Thorachu!" Thor shouted and he jumped off a shelf and landed on his feet halfway through the aisle. He held his hammer above his head, "You dare pick a fight with me, mortal?" He cried.

"Yeah, I dare!" Clint shouted from the other side of the aisle, "Iron Mander, I choose you!" He hurled his orange through the aisle. When it smashed open, Iron Man flew into the grocery store and dramatically skidded across the floor, leaving two long burn marks in the tiling.

"You're going down!" Iron Man told Thor.

"I don't think so!" Said Natasha, "Thorachu, use Thundershock!"

Thor hurled a bolt of lightning at Iron Man, deliberately missed him and destroyed a perfectly good shelf of toilet paper.

"Haha, you missed!" Clint taunted, "Iron Mander, use Flamethrower!"

Tony switched on his laser and Iron Man burned a massive hole in the floor at Thor's feet.

"It's super effective!" Clint called.

"Have you even played pokémon?" Natasha asked.

"No."

"In case you didn't know, that attack _isn't_ super effective!"

"Oh no, I have fainted!" Thor fell backwards, pretending to faint.

Natasha scowled, "Fine Thorachu, retreat!" She picked up the remains of the orange she had smashed and Thor got up and left the aisle. She took out another orange, "I choose you, go Captain Americal!" Captain America ran into the aisle.

"Iron Mander, use fly!" Clint commanded. "And that _is_ an attack." He added.

"I know." Said Natasha.

Iron Man flew straight upwards, blasting a hole in the roof. A few seconds later, he came flying straight down and he shot straight at Captain America.

"Captain Americal, use protect!" Natasha shouted.

Captain America raised his shield and Iron Man smashed into it and went flying into the display of cleaning fluids that ignited immediately.

Ten minutes later, the Avengers evacuated all the shoppers and put out the fire with ice cream. Then Clint held up his other orange and said, "You leave me no choice but to use my secret weapon... Go Bruce Bannersaur!" He smashed the orange and Bruce strolled casually into the aisle.

"Guys, I think we've taken this too far..." Said Captain America.

"Yeah, attack and Bruce Bannersaur will evolve into Hulkiesaur." Clint informed him.

"Um excuse me?" A weedy looking middle-aged man scurried up to them, "May I ask you to leave the shop?"

The Avengers were all silent for a minute before they all started cheering. Iron Man(der) threw a handful of cash at the shopkeeper and the six of them ran (Iron Man flew because it's a little hard to run in a suit made from iron. Make one and try it out if you don't believe me) out of the shop and through the streets, screaming and cheering.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"Well _that_ was fun." Said Natasha when they were back at Stark Tower.

"Yeah, it's just a shame that we've only gotten 1% closer to completing the test." Tony told her.

"Crap."


	4. On the Roof

_Stupidity test 6% complete..._

The Avengers were celebrating their epic time at the grocery store by eating Victory Shawarma (Tony's idea) and Victory Poptarts (Thor's idea) on the roof.

"Whath ith nexth?" Asked Thor with his mouth full. (Translation: What is next?)

"Let's do..." Steve closed his eyes and ran his finger down the list, he randomly chose one and opened his eyes. When he saw what he had selected, he swore.

"Whath ith it?" Tony asked. (Translation: What is it?)

Clint looked at the list, "_'24:_ _Have you ever almost shot someone with a real gun while trying to shoot something else?'_ That sounds like fun, can I hold the gun? And I wasn't intending to make that rhyme." He added.

"Ok." Said Bruce, "And Stark can be the victim."

"Hey!" Tony protested.

Natasha handed Clint one of her guns (sensible people have one on them at all times. This is a true fact, try carrying a gun around with you at all times, you will be very well respected [Warning: If you get arrested because you decided to go with my suggestion, it's not my fault]) and Clint fired it at Tony.

[5 Seconds Later...]

"You could have killed me!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his shawarma off the roof and making it fall on an innocent bystanders head. "I could seriously feel the air move as the bullet went right past my face and it honestly nearly hit me! I have proof, since the terminal velocity was about-"

"Yeah, we know." Natasha sighed, "But on the bright side, were 1% closer to completing this stupid stupidity test, what's next?"

"I like it how you don't give a damn what happens to me." Tony muttered, taking the test from Steve and randomly choosing one, "Let's do... _42: Have you ever tried to take a picture of yours or someone else's eye with a camera that had the flash on?_"

"Please no, I love my eyes." Said Clint.

"I think that'll be a bad idea to make me do it." Said Bruce.

"I've already played the Innocent Victim today." Said Tony.

"I really, _really_ don't want to go blind." Said Steve.

"Why doesn't Thor do it?" Natasha suggested, "He's the god of thunder, so I doubt it will hurt him too much."

"I think Thor's done 50% of the stupid things we've completed so far." Steve told her.

"I volunteer! Thor exclaimed, throwing his Poptarts off the roof and making it fall on another bystanders head.

"Ok, be right back." Said Tony, disappearing into the tower and coming back a few seconds later with a camera. He handed it to Thor, "The flash is on already, you just hold this part up to your eye and press the button."

Thor held the camera lens right up to his face and took a picture, not flinching when the flash lit up his face. He was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Is that all? I have done many a things more intimidating and painful, that was lesser than the lessest bolt of lightning that I played with in my youth."

"I'm sorry?" Asked Steve.

"I think he means that he's ok." Said Clint.

"Oh, well that's good, then!" Said Tony cheerfully, writing _yes_ next to number 42.

"I think that's the fastest we've ever completed this many things." Said Natasha, "We've done 2 questions in something like 3 minutes."

"Next!" Tony asked/commanded.

"You're holding the list." Bruce pointed out.

"Now _you_ are." Said Tony, giving the test to Bruce.

"Um... How about..." He looked over at Thor, "Have you heard of scissors?" He asked, "As in sk-ih-sah-s?"

"What?" Asked Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony.

Thor frowned, "Surely you mean scissors as in sk-i-soors?"

"You're both saying it wrong." Steve pointed out, "It's scissors, sih-sors."

Bruce marked something off the list, "That's number _67: Have you ever corrected someone's grammar/pronunciation and then figured you were the one who got it wrong._" He glanced at Thor, "Sorry for taking advantage of you-"

"Never mind." Said Thor cheerfully, "Anything to complete the Holy Stupidity Test!"

Clint made the coo-coo sign and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"We need something funner." Steve told Bruce, "Is there anything else that we can do as a group?"

Bruce looked down at the list again and handed Steve a phone, "Call S.H.E.I.L.D's HQ." He told him, "Number 62: _Have you ever said 'funner' and then had someone make fun of you for it?_"

So Steve called S.H.E.I.L.D's HQ and after three rings, a woman picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

Tony took the phone off Steve, put it on speaker and placed it on the ground so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" The woman repeated.

"Hey, it's Steve Rogers here." Said Steve, "Me and the rest of the Avengers were wondering if Fury had anything funner than this Stupidity Test he's making us do?"

There was silence on the other end before the woman said, "You _do_ know that 'funner' isn't a word?"

"Yeah, I'm Captain America. Of course I know."

"For one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, you don't sound like you've got a very high IQ."

Tony leaned in, "Be careful what you say." He warned, "This guy's friends with the Hulk and he can ask him to go smash down your door anytime he wants."

"I'm sorry?" Bruce asked.

"And you're forgetting his buddy's the god of thunder." Tony went on, "He can blow up your house if he wants. Oh yeah, and you can't forget the epically awesome genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist who-"

"I'm sorry, but who's speaking now?" The woman interrupted, "Because if it's someone with an even lower IQ-"

"HULK SMAH!" Clint shouted in his best Hulk-voice, "Woman insult friend, RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He glanced at Bruce, "Sorry." He said quickly.

"That's ok." Said Bruce.

"Hello? How many people am I talking to?" Asked the woman.

"Not many, only six." Said Tony.

"Six people with outrageously low IQs?"

"Hulk will destroy you if you call him dumb." Natasha told the woman, "And trust me, you do not want to be smashed by Hulk."

"It hurts." Thor agreed, "He smashed both me and my brother and we endured the pain together despite the fact that we were smashed at separate times. It still hurt and I realised that it made Loki and I relate to each other even more-"

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?" The woman interrupted, "In fact, what has this whole conversation got to do with anything? Why did you even call me in the first place?"

Nobody said anything for a while until Steve said, "I forgot." And hung up.

"That was one hell of an annoying woman." Said Clint.

"Who's more annoying, me or her?" Natasha asked.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Please don't ask that." He sighed, "You _know_ I can't answer that."

"We got through quite a lot in under ten minutes." Said Tony, glancing at his watch, "How long do you think it will take to complete the whole thing?"

"I don't think we'll be able to continue the four-in-two-minutes thing." Steve pointed out, "We'll probably get another one like the grocery store one sometime soon and that'll take a bit longer."

"I wish all the questions were like the grocery store one." Said Thor mournfully, "That was fun, was it not?"

"Yeah." Tony agreed, "Hang on a second..." He suddenly got his look-out-I-got-an-idea-that-probably-will-result-in-physical-and-mental-injury expression, "Thor, does Loki have a cell phone by any chance?"

"Yeah, he does." Said Clint, "It used to belong to me before he possessed me. When he discovered you could play Angry Birds on it, he took it for himself."

"Yeah, well I was wondering if we could get _him_ to do all the really stupid things on here." Said Tony.

"Have care what you make him do." Thor warned, "I may have said this before, but he is my brother?"

"Even after he possessed me, killed Agent Phil, tried to kill you, was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, seriously almost made Nat cry and tried to take over the world with the dreaded army of Aliens on Flying Jetskis?" Asked Clint.

"The army had a name." Said Bruce.

"And you _really_ didn't have to bring up the part about me almost crying." Natasha told him, "And I got dust in my eye, I wasn't _actually_ going to start crying."

"Yes, I do still think of him as my brother." Said Thor quietly.

It would have been a rather dramatic moment if Tony's phone didn't go off and the ringtone wasn't a pre-puberty teen howling the same word over and over again in an annoying high-pitched voice (I suppose you can guess who the singer was).

"Baby, baby, baby! Oh like baby, baby, baby! NO! Like baby, baby, baby! Oh! Thought you'd always be mine! Baby, baby, ba-"

"TURN THAT OFF!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry!" Tony picked up the phone and hurried inside. "Hello?"

"Hello, you have send me five million texts asking me if I would like to do stupid things." Tony was pleased to hear that the caller was Loki. "I have called you back to tell you 'no' and I will kill you if you disrupt me playing the Angry Birds game I have discovered."

"Actually, now that we're talking, I would like to ask you a question." Said Tony.

"And what is that?" Asked Loki.

"Do you mind coming over and doing stupid things with us?"

Tony heard Loki laugh, "Foolish mortal! Do you expect me to really do that?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah. Are you in the Asgardian dungeons by any chance?"

"What?"

"You know? Are you in the dungeons of Asgard?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I'll be right back after I call the good king Oddball or whatever his name is and ask him if we can borrow you for the day."

"Wait, what? You are not going to borrow me as if I'm some sort of object, do you hear me you worthless sumph? DO YOU? DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ONE ME YOU QUIM THAT NEEDS A SUIT OF ARMOUR TO BE POWERFUL! I SWEAR I WILL TAKE THAT ARMOUR OFF YOU AND POSSESS ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND MAKE THEM KILL YOU AND THEN I'LL KILL THEM TOO AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOUR LOVER MISS PEPPERONI OR WHATEVER SHE IS KILL YOU AND THEN _I'LL_ KILL YOU AND THEN-"

Tony hung up.

A few minutes later (after calling and arguing with Oddball- Sorry, Odin), he walked back onto the roof and the rest of the Avengers looked over at him.

"Who was it?" Asked Steve.

"Good news." Tony told everyone (ignoring Steve), "Loki just called and he'll be around in a few minutes to join the Avenging Idiots."

"WHAT?" Thor thundered.

"The Avenging Idiots?" Steve asked.

Tony chose to ignore Thor's question and answer Steve's, "Earth's stupidest idiots." He explained, "Us six, Loki and Pepper... Come to think of it, I'd better call her and tell her she's suddenly become an idiot." He fished his phone out of his pocket.

"So you have just decided that my brother is an idiot?" Thor demanded.

"Stark _didn't_ just decide Loki's an idiot." Clint pointed out, "He was one all along."

Clint was saved from Mjolnir when Jarvis's voice spoke up, causing Thor to suddenly kneel at the 'holy bodiless voice'.

"Sir, there are a bunch of hipsters in cloaks outside."

"That's them." Said Tony, "I wonder if Pepper came back without telling-"

"TONY STARK!"

"Yup, she definitely came back without telling us."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Honestly Stark, you never change."

"Let's go." Said Clint as he and Natasha went inside, "I can't wait to see the look on Loki's face when we show him that he's going to have to do all the remaining 90 things left on the list."

"You do know that he's only going to do the dangerous things, right?" Natasha asked, "The rest of us have to do the rest."

"Damn."


	5. Loki and COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**AN: I am invincibly sorry I haven't been updating. First it was exam week, now the computer I write all my fanfics has broken and I have to write them all on the family mac **** I will try to update as much as possible, but my mum works from home on it and she uses it a lot during the week…**

_Stupidity Test 10% complete…_

When the Avengers reached the door, Pepper was waiting there and she was looking far from happy.

"Can I have an explanation?" She asked in a forced calm voice.

Tony shrugged, "Yeah sure." He said, "We-"

"_You_." Steve corrected.

"Sorry, _I_ invited Loki around so he could join us in doing stupid things. And he's here right now, do you mind if we let him in?"

Pepper sighed, "As long as he doesn't re-decorate the kitchen floor like last time." She said.

"Thanks." Tony pressed some high-tech thingy that opened the door.

Loki was standing outside, scowling at the Avengers and Pepper underneath his muzzle. On either side of him were two Asgardians armed with sticks (or some sort of magical, godly weapon that just _looks_ like a useless bit of metal) probably in case they needed to hit someone.

The only person who looked vaguely happy to see Loki was Thor. Which was strange because Loki had tried to kill him not very long ago.

"Hello, Brother!" Said Thor cheerfully, "We are doing stupid things."

The other Asgardians ignored him, although one cast a rather creeped-out look in Thor's direction.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him in here?" One of the Asgardians asked Tony.

Tony waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, sure." He said, "We'll have him completely under control and if he tries to take over the world again, we've always got the Big Guy to get us out of this."

Bruce stared at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, here he is, have fun." The Asgardians teleported (can they even do that?) away a little too quickly.

"Right… I'll just go away now." Said Pepper awkwardly and she quickly walked into the next room.

For the next few minutes, the Avengers and Loki stood awkwardly in the foyer and a mob of fans crowded around the door, screaming that they wanted their model Tesseracts and Plushie Iron Mans signed.

Bruce decided that it was probably a good idea to get away because it's a little hard to do stupid things in front of a crowd full of fans. "Should we go upstairs now?" He asked.

"Good idea." Steve agreed, hurriedly glancing out the window to see some fangirls wanting their models of Captain America's Shield signed.

Loki scowled some more at Thor and his brother got the message to remove his muzzle. "Let us go upstairs and complete this stupid thing so I can get back to firing birds through the air on the iPhone."

Tony led them all to the elevator, and then he turned around and asked, "You coming?"

Everyone turned around to see that Clint hadn't followed. He was staring at Loki with a blank expression.

"Yeah, sure…" He said, "Hey, out of interest, can I kick Loki in the face?"

"Not under _my_ watch." Thor growled.

"Ok ten, I'll just wait for you to turn your back."

Thor scowled at Clint as he stepped into the elevator and the seven of them went up to the kitchen. The elevator doors opened and before Loki could exit, Clint kicked him in the face.

"NOOOOOO!" Thor shouted and he chased Clint around the kitchen, brandishing his hammer and screaming Asgardian curses at him.

The rest of the Avengers and Loki stepped out of the elevator and Clint dashed inside just as the doors closed. Thor skidded to a halt and used all of his willpower not to smash the elevator open. After a little while, the doors opened again and Thor got inside.

"Quick!" Tony said, dashing up to the counter, "Let's do number 78 before Thor and Barton come back!"

[Half an hour later…]

Thor had finally found Clint hiding on the roof, but by then, the god had calmed down enough not to smash him. In return, Clint didn't shoot Thor in the eye socket (seriously, I think I have said this before but what's with Clint and shooting people in the eye?).

Thor and Clint got into the elevator and went down to the kitchen. "What in the name of-" Said Clint.

Natasha and Tony were sitting at the table. Natasha was looking rather bored and Tony was grinning as if he'd had a really stupid idea that he really wanted to try out. There was no sign of Steve or Bruce. Loki was sitting on the floor, playing on his phone, but when he saw the elevator doors open, he hastily shoved it into his pocket and jumped to his feet with a 'why hello, puny mortals' face on in an attempt to cover up his un-godly action.

"What is going on?" Thor asked his brother.

"HiThunderdude!HiRobinHood!" Tony said really, really quickly. "Wewerejustdoingnumber78onthe test!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Clint, "And what is that? Because if it's _Get possessed by a creepy god that no one likes_, I've done that."

[Somewhere else…]

"YOU'LL PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" Frost screamed as she read the fanfic, "LOKI IS AWESOME! HE'S ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! I WANT A WORD WITH THE MORON WHO'S WRITING THIS!"

Tina hastily covered the computer screen as she continued to type.

[Back to the story…]

"Nahit'snotthat!" Tony said, "Andit'snot_Getreallyreallyhigh_either."

Thor opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but at that moment, Steve ran into the room with several mugs of coffee. He put them in front of Tony who immediately pounced on them and started consuming the coffee even faster than Thor could have.

"The drink I like!" Thor exclaimed and he started gulping down all he could before Tony could finish them all.

"Nat, what _is_ number 78?" Clint asked Natasha sceptically.

"See for yourself." Said Natasha, pushing the test toward him. Number 78 was: _Have you ever been so hyper, people thought you were drunk when you weren't?_ Stark's doing a wonderful job at that."

Clint, marked off number 78, "And number 79 is: _Have you ever gotten so hyper, you actually scared people?_"

Bruce suddenly came running in from outside, screaming his head off and flailing his arms around. Thor spat his coffee out over Tony in surprise. Tony tipped his mug of coffee over Thor's head.

"That's pretty scary." Said Loki helpfully.

"This is going on YouTube." Said Natasha, holding up her phone and filming the bizarre scene, "Doctor Banner loses it."

"THE OTHER GUY DEMANDS COFFEE!" Bruce screamed and Loki slowly backed away.

"I'll just stay out of the way until that 'coffee' thing wears off…" He said slowly.

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!"


	6. Attack of the Fangirls

**AN: Mwahaha! Score, I got a laptop, so now I can download all the porn- I mean, write all the fanfics I can!**

_Stupidity Test 12% Complete..._

The next 20 minutes it took to calm Bruce down included a lot of of screaming, crying, smashing, arguing, confiscating coffee, slapping, threatening, running around the tower to get rid of the effects of coffee, shawarma (according to Tony, it helped calm the mind), lemons (don't ask), ringing up Jane Foster and asking her how to cure hyperactiveness and listening to classical music (to stop the Hulk from coming). Even though Tony had lost _his_ hyperactiveness, he was still grinning like a maniac on crack.

"Heh, hey, Rogers!" He called to Steve as the captain was scanning the list.

"What?" Asked Steve.

"Take your shirt off!"

Steve snapped his head up to stare at Tony as if he has lost his mind, "_What_?"

"Just take it off, turn it inside out and put it back on." Tony told him, "It'll help us complete another question in the Stupidity Test." Steve would have found it a little easier to believe Tony if he wasn't still wearing that insane grin.

As if Tony could read Steve's mind, he added, "Don't worry, it's just the after-effects of the coffee. But still, take your shirt off."

Steve hesitated and took his shirt off, casing his fangirls who worked in the tower and were watching what the security camera was filming scream and faint. Then the fangirls who hadn't fainted went "Aww..." When Steve put his inside-out shirt back on.

"And Loki has to stick this onto his face." Tony continued, taking out one of those 'Hi! My name is...' badges and writing 'Frosty the Snowman' on it. He held it out to Loki.

"Do you honestly believe that I am going to stick _that_ onto my face?" Loki asked him.

"Yes." Said Tony.

Loki scowled, "Very well, then." He muttered, taking the name tag and sticking it onto his face, "But do not think that I will always let you do this sort of stuff to me! If we were on Asgard, I would have-"

"How about we do number 49?" Asked Natasha who was looking at the test, "'_Have gotten into the shower with your socks still on?'_?"

"We are going to have to get someone else to make sure that they have actually done it." Said Thor.

"Why don't we get Barton to get into this 'shower' thing and Romanoff to make sure he is doing it?" Loki asked, smiling creepily at Natasha.

"How about we change it to _'Have gotten into the shower with your clothes still on'_ so that no one has to take their clothes off?" Bruce asked.

"Good idea." Said Steve.

Clint and Natasha left the kitchen and Loki selected another stupid thing to do while they waited for the two to get back, "How about... Number 28: _Have gotten your hair stuck in a fan_?"

"Well, Thor's the only person here who's hair's long enough to have that done to him..." Said Tony before catching sight of Loki's expression, "But then, if Loki washes all that ridiculous gel out of his hair, it might be long enough."

"WHAT?" Loki exclaimed "No, my hair is _really_ short, I will not be able to! Make Romanov do it!"

"I will do it." Thor volunteered.

"Ok, Jarvis, go get a fan." Tony called and a trapdoor opened up and one of those cheap-quality electronic hand fans that cost $2 in Disneyland appeared. Tony held it out to Thor, "Once your hair get's stuck, let go of it." He said.

So Thor held the crappy little fan to his head and the little fan wing thingies started making a really annoying noise that sounded like this: _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_!

Natasha and a soaking wet Clint walked out of the elevator and stared, "What the heck?" Natasha asked.

A few seconds later, Thor let go of the mini, crappy waste-of-money fan and it dangled from his hair like a plastic, deformed monkey with scooby-doo's head on top of it.

"Get it off!" Thor shouted, shaking his head hard. The fan flew off and (narrowly missing Loki) hit the wall and smashed into a bazillion pieces (I _told_ you it was crappy!).

After a few minutes of silence, Clint shivered and said, "Well, n-now that th-that's done, do you h-have a spare change of clothes? I'm freezing."

"Serves you right for taking a shower in your clothes." Said Tony.

"You t-told me to!"

"Who do you think I am, the president? You do know you don't have to obey my every wish, right?"

"Oh god, seriously? So all along, we could have just gotten Loki to do it?"

"Yeah, come on." He got up and led Clint back to the elevator.

So, what have I missed?" Asked Natasha, looking at the rest of the Avengers and Loki.

"Not much." Said Thor.

"Unless you include Thor getting his hair stuck in a fan." Loki added helpfully.

Thor ducked his head, "I left that out for a reason..." He muttered.

"You know, number 27 is _Have you gotten your hair stuck in a blow-drier?_." Loki continued, "And Since Thor's the only one of us here with long hair-"

"Apart from Pepper." Bruce told him, "And that mob of fangirls who're right behind you."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, frowning, "I don't have any-"

"FANGIRLS, ATTACK!" Frost screamed and the mob surged forward, knocking Loki off his feet, madly hugging him and trying to get him to sign their Loki plushies and 'Keep Calm and Obsess Over Loki' T-shirts.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Thor screamed and the four of them darted to the elevator. Loki emerged from the screaming crowed and dived in after them just as the elevator doors closed.

For the next ten or so minutes, the four Avengers and Loki huddled in the elevator. Thor was keeping an eye on the door, his hammer ready in case it opened and any fangirls got in, Steve and Natasha were trying to find out where the hell Tony and Clint were, Bruce was trying to figure out how in the world the fangirls managed to sneak into the tower in the first place and Loki was trying desperately to wipe the lipstick stains off his face before anyone could see they were there.

Meanwhile outside, the fangirls were waiting (impatiently) for either Loki or one of the Avengers to walk into the kitchen.

"Do we still have the test?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah, why?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could do some more in here while we wait for the fangirls to go away."

Bruce looked at him, "What about Clint and Tony?" He asked.

"What _about_ Stark and Barton?" Loki asked.

"I mean, shouldn't we warn them about the mob?"

Thor Glanced at the elevator doors, "I think the will find out soon enough." He told them.

[Meanwhile...]

"SOME FRIENDS THEY AREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tony screamed as he and Clint ran for their lives away from the pursuing fangirls wanting their Iron Man mini replicas and 'I love Hawkeye' shirts signed.

"If I hear myself being called Eros or Cupid one more time..." Clint panted as they ran into a random room (that turned out to be an office) and slammed the door behind them. Clint shoved a filing cabinet and an office desk in front of the door for good measure.

"Jarvis," Tony wheezed, "Find our '_friends_' and Loki and punish them for abandoning us. Then clear the building of any fangirls."


	7. Muffins?

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! :'( I've been reading some other fanfics and I have a life and other fanfics, so I haven't had the opportunity to update this as much as I've wanted to.**

_Stupidity Test 14% Complete..._

If Clint didn't know Tony any better, he would have thought the billionaire was completely bonkers.

"Heheh, I will get my revenge!" Tony snickered as he sat in front of a computer, doing what ever he was doing to whatever he was doing it to. "Mwahaha, never allow a mob of fangirls loose on Stark Territory!"

Out of all the offices the tow men chose to hide in, the one they locked themselves in was the _only_ office in the tower that _didn't_ have a secret escape built into it.

"Come on Cupid, Red Angel!" Clint heard the fangirls scream from behind the door, "Let us in!"

Tony looked sick, "Did they just call me 'Red Angel'?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." Clint confirmed, "They did."

Tony groaned, "I just threw up a bit in my mouth. Okay, Jarvis." He said, "Let operation: Revenge on friends commence!"

Clint looked at Tony suspiciously, "What exactly _is_ 'operation: Revenge on Friends'?"

Tony smirked, "You'll see!" He said, scooting over to one side to let Clint have a view of the computer screen. It showed the view from the elevator's video camera. The other four Avengers and Loki were hiding in there.

"Bwahaha!" Tony cackled, "Revenge is in my grasp!"

Clint felt like asking him if he had seen a mental psychiatrist lately, but he decided to keep that comment to himself.

[Meanwhile...]

Steve stared down at the Stupidity Test, "Let's do... Number 60: _Have laughed at a joke or movie that no one else thought was funny._"

"I got a great joke!" Said Bruce happily, "A magician was driving home and then he turned into his driveway!" He snickered, "Get it? Get it?"

Everyone (including Clint and Tony) stared blankly at him.

Bruce sighed, "Never mind." He muttered, ticking off number 60.

"A magician was driving home and then he turned into his driveway..." Thor muttered under his breath, "A magician was driving home and then he turned into his driveway... A magician was driving home and then he turned into his driveway... I do not get this joke!"

"Thor, forget about that joke." Bruce told him, "I chose it because I was sure no one would get it. Let's do something else on this list."

"How about number-" Natasha began when suddenly the elevator doors slid open and a teenage girl stood there, her head bowed. Her breath was coming in short rasps.

Clint looked at Tony, "Is this your master plan?" He asked the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.

Tony smirked, "Yup." He said.

The rasping girl raised her head, her eyes had a crazy light in them.

Loki tried to back away, but it was just his luck that he was already pressed against the wall. "Oh no, no her..." He muttered.

"Love.. Me... LOKI!" Frost screamed, hurling herself into the elevator and began to chase Loki around the place (which is harder when it sounds. Chasing the god of mischief around a cramped elevator is actually pretty difficult).

"Who the heck is that girl anyway?" Asked Steve just as another teenage girl walked into the elevator, "Holy stars, not another one!"

"Um, Steve Rogers?" Asked the not-insane fangirl, "I'm Ramesh... Can I take a picture with you?"

Everyone except Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, sure." Said Steve.

"MARRY ME, LOKI!" Frost screamed, jumping in front of the elevator door in an attempt to prevent Loki from escaping.

Tina appeared behind her, "Gods, Frost! Calm down-" She began before catching sight of another person in the elevator, "THOR!" She ran inside.

"AHHHHHHH!" Thor screamed as Tina flung herself at his leg and clung on.

"Haha, this is too entertaining!" Back in the safety of the office, Tony laughed evilly, shoving a handful of popcorn that Jarvis had just made into his mouth. "Revenge! REVENGE!"

"Hey, Stark?" Said Clint, "I was just wondering if you'd... You know, seen a doctor lately?"

"Yeah, I saw one last year." Said Tony matter-of-factly, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just you're acting a little crazy."

Tony looked a little surprised, "Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked.

"Hellooooooooooooo?" Someone called from outside, "We're gone! There are no more fangirls outside! We swear!"

"Um, well Iron Man and Hawkeye aren't in this office anymore!" Clint shouted back, "We- I mean, they left a few minutes ago."

There were a bunch of disappointed murmurs from outside and the thundering of the footsteps as the crowd of fangirls left the tower.

"Oh wow, that actually worked!" Said Clint, looking pretty surprised "Can we go save our friends now?"

Tony shrugged, "Sure, watching this I getting a little boring now." He said.

[Meanwhile]

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Loki, diving behind Bruce in an attempt to hide from Frost.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Thor, madly shaking his leg in an attempt to pry Tina from it.

"Thanks, it's been nice meeting you, Cap!" Said Ramesh, "See you on Sunday!"

"Next week in the Persian Lily." Steve confirmed, "Got it!"

"See ya!" Called Ramesh as she walked out of the door, passing the two screaming gods.

"It's ok, guys!" Clint shouted, appearing at the end of the hall with Tony beside him, "SOMEONE'S SELLING MUFFINS!"

"Where?" Asked Tina, letting go of Thor.

"MUFFINS!" Frost screamed, forgetting about Loki and charging out of the elevator, Tina right behind her.

"Well, _that_ got rid of them." Bruce sighed, "How did they get into the elevator, anyway?"

Tony tried to look as innocent as possible, "I have no idea."

Suddenly, Thor burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him.

"What is it?" Asked Natasha.

"I just got Friend Bruce's joke!" Thor laughed.

"Well, that completes Number 26!" Said Bruce happily, "_It has taken you longer than 5 minutes to get a joke_."

"I _still_ haven't gotten that joke." Tony muttered.

"Let us choose another stupid thing from the holy Stupidity Test!" Thor thundered.

"Ok, who wants to choose?" Asked Bruce.

"Loki has not chosen yet!" Thor informed them, thrusting the test into his adopted brother's face, "Choose on, brother!"

Loki took a few steps away from the paper so he could read it properly and pretended to be observing the list while he was really turning Thor's hair pink, "Let us do... Number 93: _Have wrapped someone in a roll of toilet paper_."

"Ok, who volunteers to be the toilet paper mummy?" Tony asked. No one did. "Come on, we have to have someone!"

"Like you?" Asked Natasha.

Tony scowled, "Ok, then _I_ volunteer! Jarvis, bring us 15 rolls of toilet paper!"

Five seconds later, fifteen rolls of toilet paper fell from the ceiling, hitting everyone on the head.

Another five seconds later (thanks to Loki's magic), Tony looked like an ancient Egyptian mummy.

"Ok, number 93 is done!" Said Bruce, ticking it off.

"Great, can you unwrap me now?" Asked Tony.

Yet another five seconds later, Tony was out of the toilet paper bandages and ready to do more stupid things.

"You know, we need to do something _really_ stupid." Said Clint, "I mean, the most stupidest thing on this list. And if the stupidest thing isn't stupid enough, we make up something more stupider."

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "And you want to do that because...?"

"Er, for fun?"

Loki and Tony snickered, "Great boyfriend you have there, Tasha." Tony teased, resulting in him being chased around the tower by two very pissed assassins.


	8. The Sequence of Events

_Stupidity Test 17% Complete..._

As the sun was beginning to set, many people all over New York were carrying on with their normal, intelligent lives. Unlike the Avengers and Loki.

Ok, so not everyone on Stark Tower was being stupid. Pepper had joined in with completing the test (her excuse was to make sure no one did anything _too_ stupid) and she, Loki, Bruce and Tony were sitting on the living room floor, playing canasta. Thor was trying to work out how the television worked (he was being closely watched by Steve in case he tried to turn it on by throwing it through the window), Natasha was uploading her latest video onto YouTube (called _Norse Gods Get Attacked By Fangirls (original)_) and Clint was scribbling don stuff on a sheet of paper, glancing occasionally over at the Stupidity Test.

Just as Loki picked up the pile, put half the cards down in front of him and made six more canastas, Clint put his pencil down, "I've got it!" He said.

"Great." Sid Tony, "Because I've just discovered that Loki is unbeatable."

"This is simply a game of luck and some skill." Loki told the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Clint showed the piece of paper he had been writing on to the rest of the Avengers, Loki and Pepper, "What do you think?" He asked.

Steve stared at the paper, "Clint, what is this?"

"It's step-by-step instructions on how were gonna do a really stupid thing!"

"But this list contains at least ten actions from the Stupidity Test!" Bruce told him.

Clint shrugged, "Well, since I couldn't find anything ridiculously and utterly stupid, I thought that doing a lot at the same time will be equivalent to doing that."

"What are we to do then, Man of a Hawk's eye?" Thor asked.

"Please don't call me that."

"Alright, what are we to do, then?"

"It's all written down on that sheet." Clint told the god of thunder.

"It looks easy enough." Said Steve, "Let's get down to business then, Pepper, go to the kitchen and put some marshmallows in the microwave, Thor, go with her and don't smash anything, then go to the bathroom after you finish doing your stupid thing. Stark, Loki, Barton and Romanov, go to the bathroom. I'll be standing right next to the elevator next to a tub of freezing water."

"What do I do?" Asked Bruce. He was sounding strangely eager.

Steve checked Clint's paper, "You need to sit in the corner and wonder why men's dress shirts have a loop in the back."

"Anything else?"

"Sorry, big guy." Said Steve sympathetically. Bruce gave a sigh and trudged to the corner to think of the pointless topic.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

About five minutes later, everyone was ready to begin.

"Ready?" Pepper asked Thor from the kitchen.

"When you have been raised on Asgard, you are born ready, lady of Pepperoni Pizzas." Thor answered as he held the baseball bat in front of him.

"Just don't break the microwave, ok?" Pepper told him, "How about instead of hitting it, you just tap it?"

"Alright." Thor agreed, "FOR ASGARD!" He then tapped the 'start' button on the microwave, but because he was so strong, the baseball bat bounced back and hit him in the face. Inside the microwave, the marshmallows Pepper had put inside inflated and exploded.

"Ok, you can start now!" Pepper shouted up to the bathroom where Loki and some of the other Avengers were. She turned around and walked right into a pole that was conveniently placed right behind her.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Loki did their separate things. Tony got out an electric shaver and started to shave his tastebuds, Clint started brushing his teeth with Tony's toothbrush, Loki tried to shove a tiny ring onto his finger and Natasha stuck some toilet paper onto her shoe. A few seconds later, Thor walked in, grabbed the blowdrier and with barely any idea of how to operate it, started pressing random buttons to try and turn it on. Eventually, Loki just waved his hand and Thor's hair got stuck in it. After they managed to bribe Loki into removing it with cupcakes, the five of them got into the elevator and went back to the living room where Steve, Bruce and Pepper were hanging out.

When Steve saw the elevator doors open, he hurried over to a bucket full of ice-cold water, "You know, I hardly ever do stupid things." He said before plunging his head into the icy water and keeping it under for as long as he could (which actually was pretty long). Just as everyone thought the captain had drowned, Steve pulled his head out of the cold water and gasped for air.

"Nice." Clint commented.

"Thanks." Said Steve.

"You know, that all happened to quickly." Said Tony, "I like it when we do stupid things slower."

"The Man of Iron is correct." Thor agreed, "Although getting hit in the face and exploding marshmallows was good fun, too."

"Well, I'm hungry, who wants some shawarma?"

"What is this shawarma you speak of?" Asked Loki.

Tony stared at him wide-eyed, "Oh god, you haven't tasted shawarma?!" He exclaimed, "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Stark, you only just _heard_ about shawarma two weeks ago." Natasha pointed out.

Tony ignored her, "Let's see... We need disguises in case there are any fangirls lurking around. A few facemasks will be good, and I think Thor will make an excellent drag queen..."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Asked Thor.

"He said that you'll b excellent at watching our backs." Loki said quickly, with a small smirk on his face.

"Yup, I _totally_ agree." Natasha agreed.

"Hey, I think I know it!" Bruce suddenly exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, "What?" He asked.

"What exactly do you think you know?" Asked Pepper, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Why men's dress shirts have those loops in the back!"

Everyone facepalmed themselves.

**AN: In case you want to know, the things they completed in this chapter were numbers 12, 14, 27, 39, 43, 44, 74, 83, 87 and 94.**


	9. Don't Mess With the Guy in Drag

_Stupidity Test 27% Complete..._

Ten minutes later, the Avengers and Loki were walking through the streets of New York, receiving many funny looks. Their disguises were working perfectly, because they hadn't been chased by a screaming mob of fangirls yet.

Natasha was the only person who was not in disguise because everyone was too scared of her to scream at her to sign their Black Widow gauntlets. Thor was wearing a giant, puffy pink gown (Loki and Clint had convinced him that it was just a robe) and more makeup than the Joker. Clint was wearing an Iron Man helmet replica that didn't fit him properly. The holes made to look out were too high, so he kept bashing into buildings and Bruce had to guide him. Bruce was wearing a fake mustache and glasses and Tony was wearing a Halloween mask of a warty old hag that freaked all the little children nearby out. Steve was dressed up as Link from Legend of Zelda, equipped with the shield and sword. Loki, being naturally awesome, just turned invisible and tagged along behind, occasionally pinching random passerbys who stared and laughing at their shock.

It was dark when they reached the shawarma shop. The only other customers were four terrible people who clearly did not like the Avengers, because when the group came in and took off their disguises, those_ horrible_ people gave them dirty looks, causing Tony and Clint to give them rude hand gestures.

After ordering, the seven of them chatted for a little while about how good shawarma is, how annoying Odin is, how good Thor looks in a dress- sorry, robe and Clint and Natasha told everyone about the time the two of them discovered that Nick Fury was a brony (his favourite out of the Mane 6 is Rarity). All of that time, the table of Avengers and Loki kept exchanging dirty looks with the Hating Table.

At last, their food arrived and they started eating (in Thor's case, shoving all the food into your mouth and swallowing it all without bothering to chew) and the Hating Table kept glaring at them. At last, Tony got sick of it, grabbed a spoon and used it to catapult a piece of meat at the Hating Table. It sailed through the air and landed in a horse-faced woman's hair (hey, that rhymes!).

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Horse-face squealed, flailing her arms about and hitting the rat-faced man next to her in the face.

The Avengers and Loki continued eating as if nothing had happened. They heard the Hating Table call a waiter over and told him to kick the Avengers and Loki out, but since Tony had taken the Avengers to the shop so much and earned the 'best customer' award (the manager had actually given him a certificate), the waiter told them that if they didn't like Earth's mightiest heroes and the universe's best villain, they could get lost.

When the waiter left, the Hating Table glared daggers at the Avengers and Loki turned their hair into seaweed without looking up, causing Horse-face and her friends to scream even louder and have the manager come over and tell them off.

"Hey, I've got a great idea!" Said Clint excitedly, "How about we do some of the Stupidity Test now?"

"Good idea." Bruce agreed, "Stark just did Number 88: _When in a restaurant/cafeteria, you used spoons to fling stuff at people._ I memorized the whole test."

"Hey look! The Haters are getting up and going!" Steve said, pointing at the Hating Table. The three haters had gotten up and were going to the bathroom.

"Now's our chance!" Natasha hissed, "Quick, someone put Clint's glass on their table!"

Clint jumped to his feet, grabbed his glass, sprinted over to the Hating table and put it right next to Rat-face's glass. He hurried back to the table and the seven of them waited for the Haters to return.

They finally did. The Haters glared at the Avengers and Loki before sitting down again. Rat-face picked up Clint's glass and drank from it.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!"Clint screeched, launching himself across the room and grabbing the glass from Rat-face. He looked down at, disgusted, "Ew, you drank from it... Never mind, you can have it." He said, placing the glass back on the table and walking back to Loki and the Avengers.

They continued to eat the shawarma as Pig-face called the manager and begged for the Avengers to be kicked out of the shop, resulting in a yelling match between Horse-face and him.

"That was Number 46." Natasha told them, "_Picked up someone else's drink and drank from it when your drink was right next to it._"

"That was fun, what's next?" Asked Clint.

Steve took the list and searched through it for a few seconds, "How about Number 89?" He suggested, "It's a perfect one to do in a restaurant or cafeteria. Namely because the question is _Have flung forks at people in a restaurant/cafeteria._"

"Wonderful idea, oh Captain of America!" Thor boomed, grabbing all the forks at the table and flinging them one by one at the Hating Table. Being trained on Asgard gave him enough accuracy to make Clint jealous. He managed to pin all the haters to the wall by their clothes. Moral of this story: DON'T MESS WITH THE GUY IN DRAG.

**AN: I am so making the second paragraph the front cover for this fanfic! I'm gonna draw it up asap!**

**By the way, some of you might have been a little worried that because of the last chapter,his fanfic is gonna come to an end in about 20 chapters. DON'T WORRY! WE/I WILL ENSURE THIS FANFIC HAS 100 CHAPTERS! You're just gonna have to wait and find out how ;)**

**HOW DARE THIS WRITING PROGRAM SAY THAT BRONY ISN'T A WORD?**


End file.
